villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kurumi Tokisaki
Kurumi Tokisaki (時崎 狂三'', Tokisaki Kurumi) is a major recurring antagonist in ''Date A Live franchise which was introduced as the true main antagonist in Date A Live ''Season 1, and a secondary character in ''Date A Live II. Later in the series, she becomes a secondary foremost character in various Date A Live media. Kurumi is the third Spirit to be encountered in the franchise and is the most dangerous and lethal Spirit. She is also the first Spirit to appear as an antagonist in the franchise. She is heavily obsessed with Shido and has the ability to manipulate time. Her codename is Nightmare. Biography Kurumi was the third Spirit appear in the anime, she is recognized as the most brutal and dangerous Spirit until now, Kurumi was responsible for the death of over 10,000 people. She has killed hundreds of people around the planet when she appeared in earth and it is one of the few Spirits in the series so far to actively kill people with her powers. She kills her victims by dragging them to the shadow, and eating them, thus restoring its life, so she can release her powers. She manages to defeat Mana Takamiya, Tohka Yatogami, Origami Tobiichi and subdue Shido, she wants to "eat".'' However, Kurumi is Spirit that has a short life, she needs the lifetime of other people, the reason she killed so many people is that it requires time of their lives, she preferer eat people of under-age, they have a great time of life and this life time is transferred to Kurumi, her powers are very powerful but have consequences is that the lifetime of Kurumi is sucked by her powers. Mana reported to Anti Spirit Team that Kurumi Tokisaki is the most dangerous Spirit that already existed, who personally killed more than 10,000 people, not including the victims of spacequakes. However, Kurumi just killed that people because she needs the lifespan of humans. Kurumi Tokisaki used methods unexplained to transfer personally on Raizen School, and in Shido class room, so she can get closer to him. She is attracted by Shido, from the start, earning the angry of Tohka Yatogami and Origami Tobiichi. She is very aggressive and very pervert in her actions, making Shido be disoriented during his mission to try to seal her powers. However, she reveals to Shido that the only reason to have her transferred to Raizen High School was just to devour Shidou. Somehow Kurumi knows Shidou is the only human in the world that is able to seal the powers of Spirits, and there are suspicions that Phantom and Kurumi are working together. She wants his power that he has within himself, to get the powers of all the Spirits. During the time that Kurumi was a high school student Raizen, she almost consumes twice Shido, however, she was forced to retire after being almost destroyed by the destructive power of Kotori Itsuka, simply because she was not prepared to fight with her, she claimed she could defeat Kotori if she had gathered more power and life span of other humans, she spent all her mana during battle against Mana Takamiya. It was later revealed that Kurumi was given the information by Phantom about Shido, she revealed that her real goal was to use her 12th bullet of her Angel to travel back in time 30 years and kill the First Spirit, before '''it' caused the first Spacequake in the history, but for this, she needs a lot of Spirit mana that she has not yet. That's why she wants Shido to consume Spirit mana that holds of Spirits within of him to make she able to use the 12th Bullet. The real reasons behind this goal is completely unknown. She reappears at the end of volume 6 during the event of the arc of Miku Izayoi, to help in the rescue Shido Tohka who was captured by Deus.Ex.Machina Industries and was now was in Isaac Westcott and Ellen Mira Mathers' hands, being tortured, however, Kurumi had other goals in helping Tohka, Kurumi is behind the Second Spirit. It is revealed at the end of volume 7 she was looking for and had not been able to find the Second Spirit, which was captured by the D.E.M Industries and impriosoned somewhere in the world, and was the only being who knew the location and identity of First Spirit was the first spirit that teleported to the actual dimension and created the first spacequake on Earth for 30 years. In volume 10, after Origami joined to D.E.M Industries by Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott request for her to be a powerful Wizard, she meets Kurumi and she asked to be sent to the past with the power of the "Bullet Kings" of Kurumi, "Yud Bet". Kurumi tries to play a prank on Origami and said she wanted to go back in the past just to see Shido when he was an innocent child, however, Origami answered it seriously and said she wanted to go back five years ago to kill the Spirit who murdered her parents, she said she would try to change the past so that Kotori was not the main cause for the death of Origami's family. After considering the Origami's request, Kurumi finally agreed to send Origami to the past. Origami used the magical technology as Wizard who was wearing former assistant AST as a test for the "Bullet Kings", and she would use the spiritual energy Origami for it to be possible to travel on time 5 years ago. Origami secured for Kurumi that she was willing to pay the price, since she was sent back before the incident five years ago. So Kurumi called Zafkiel and threw Origami with bullet Kings after Origami back in the past, she was discovered that Origami killed her own parents, making Origami awaken the powers of Spirits after her she was transformed into a Spirit by Phantom, she into in Inverse Form. Official Kōshi Tachibana Biography The third Spirit that appears in the series, and the most dangerous. Her Astral Dress, Elohim, is a Gothic Lolita style dress made out of crimson and black frills. While in her Astral Dress, she wears her black hair in twintails, with the hair on her left side longer than her right. While not in her Astral Dress, her hair is tied up slightly differently, with both sides being of the same length except for the fringe covering her left eye, showing only her red right eye. Her left eye is an inorganic golden clock face, representing her remaining time (essentially measuring how much life she has left.) Although she is prone to killing people without a second thought, there is a twisted justice to her actions. She has so far only killed humans who are doing bad things such as surrounding and hassling her when she wanted to be left alone. She cares for animals a lot, such as when she killed four guys who were shooting a kitten with air guns by making them the targets for her guns. She transfers into Shido's class in volume 3 and even announces that she is a Spirit. She is attracted to Shido from the very start, gaining the envy of Tohka and Origami. She is very aggressive in her actions, causing Shido to be bewildered during his mission on making her fall in love with him. However she reveals to Shido that she transferred to Raizen High School in order to eat him, or specifically the power that he has within him, to gain a large amount of life. She has a history with Mana, as Mana has been repeatedly killing Kurumi, but fails due to the fact that Kurumi keeps reappearing through the use of her clones. She manages to easily defeat the combined forces of Tohka, Origami and Mana at the end of volume 3, but was defeated at the beginning of volume 4 by Kotori. She managed to flee after Shido stood in front of her to stop Kotori from killing her. In the volume's epilogue she is seen regaining her time using her shadow powers to absorb the life of people within a building just enough to knock them out for a bit, but without killing them to 'avoid attracting attention'. She seems to have taken a liking to Shido as she appears in several side stories forcing him to do something with her for fun, but without trying to 'eat' or kill him. Such as going on a date or having him comment on several cosplay outfits she tries on for him. Physical Description Tumblr_mhg30rya4l1s16y2do1_500.png|Spirit Form (Astrall Dress) 936231_271321383011941_1248223080_n_by_lucijagasai-d6cz7b3.png|Student Kurumi3.png|Formal She appears to be elegant and also has very good manners. She is a girl with black hair in long twintails. Her skin is white and smooth as silk. Her right eye is red tinted while her left eye has a shape of a "clock" which represents the lifetime of her. The Astral Dress she wears is made out of crimson and black frills, giving her the appearance of an elegant Gothic Lolita with uneven twintails. On her head she usually wears a big crimson net bow, holding her hair. She also wears a crimson and black collar on her neck and wears a pair of black pantyhose. In her school uniform, she ties her black hair into two ponytails and wears her winter uniform's jacket and black stockings. Her long fringe covers the left side of her face, aside from the right eye nothing else could be glimpsed. The neck of hers exposed from her collar is so slender. The most significant aspect is her bangs. Although she had an astonishing beauty, her bangs is abnormally long, almost covering the left side of her. Her right eye is not covered by the bangs. In her black gothic dress, She wears a frock and a long skirt that seems to be of extremely high quality. Psychological Description Kurumi is a person whose personality is coompreender due to the different personalities of her clones. She has a strong sense of hate of humanity, however she still has sympathy with the people, which borders distrust, she is always aware of his actions that are sinful and even cruel, she has a delusional personality while she kills hundreds of people along the way with good intentions. She is an intelligent woman and has experience with any human being, able to put on the facade any curious young innocent when she needs, which is shown when she enrolled as a student at the School Raizen, and speaks in a polite manner. However, under the shade of a beautiful Gothic is a psychotic, crazy woman with prone to insane laughter and has no respect for human life, she considers the human being just like a disposable goods. However, despite her psychotic personality, she has a soft spot for small animals and other creatures that she finds cute, like dogs and cats. She once killed four humans not because they needed to replenish their time, but because they were trying to kill a kitten. She also appeared to have some desire for a normal life, a chance of redemption when Shidou almost managed to redeem one of the clones of Kurumi, in other words it is practically impossible to Kurumi redeem herself, she has thousands of other clones who still are with psychotic personality who would do anything to continue the killing she does every day. Shido's kindness towards her have proven to be beneficial to both her and everyone around her as they are no longer in constant danger; a major sign of her kindness was shown at the end of Volume 6, where she offered Shido help to rescue Tohka. Interestingly, she seems to enjoy teasing Shido, aside from her heavily hinted feelings towards him, which is the reason why she hasn't devoured him yet, even when doing so would allow her to accomplish her goals near-instantly. Her ability to summon shadow clones of itself from other timelines adds even more complexity to her character. Clones are essentially herself, which means they have the same personality, when a clone tries to redeem, other clones of the past to kill the "current" Kurumi to prevent what she would call a "joke", but they also have the free will to an extent, even if they share memories, goals, fears and obsessions that the original Kurumi own. History The Black Visitors Kurumi transfers into Shido's class revealing herself to be a Spirit to get closer with Shido. During her time touring the school with Shido, who was oblivious of the fact that they'd been followed by Origami Tobiichi and Tohka Yatogami. That time Shido is attempting to seduce Kurumi, she is also attempting to do the same thing to Shido. After school, Kurumi kills three delinquents that she met while walking along the streets and is then confronted by Mana Takamiya. Mana then runs into Shido later on that day. Taking her to his house, what Mana shares about herself leads to a quarrel between her and Kotori and when she was asked by Shido where she works, she ultimately leaves everyone with more questions than answers. During school the next day, Shido finds out that Kurumi was killed during her confrontation with Mana yet she appeared at school. Origami questions Kurumi in a secluded place and finds out that Kurumi is ultimately after Shido. Triple Frenzy Tune Shido invites Kurumi out but is forced on a polygamous date when Tohka seduces him and Origami forces her plans upon him for a date. Shido is unable to deny any of them as Tohka would be heartbroken, Origami would be suspicious and his plans to seal Kurumi depend on the date. With their dates occurring around the same time and their entertainment venues located rather close to each other, Ratatoskr assists Shido by teleporting him to each girl's location while monitoring their emotional levels. After Shido leaves Kurumi, she finds some boys shooting at a stray cat and convinces them to let her play with them. Ratatoskr loses sight of Kurumi as Origami Tobiichi and Tohka Yatogami run into each other. After they both proclaim they are trying to find Shido for their date, Origami runs off concerned there may be another. Shido returns to look for Kurumi but finds blood, body parts, and Kurumi killing a man. As she holds Shido within her clutches, Mana Takamiya intervenes wearing her CR-Unit. Ranging Nightmare Mana Takamiya kills Kurumi and explains everything to Shido. After that he is forced away, he then avoids Origami and Tohka after running into them because of seeing the death Kurumi caused. Tohka finds out the reason for Shido's behavior and continues her date with him to try to cheer him up. After gaining some insight to Kurumi, the next day Shido declares to Kurumi that he'll save her. Kurumi goes to the school rooftop while encasing the school in her field which eats the time of people therefore making them faint to dissuade Shido from trying to save her. At the same time, Mana is currently confronting Kotori about Ratatoskr and attempting to use it as leverage against Kotori so she'll release Shido from the potential danger he's in. While Kurumi is threatening the school and the town, Origami and Tohka are engaging in battles with other copies of Kurumi. Shido convinces Kurumi only for her to be killed by another Kurumi. As Tohka and Origami show up, it's revealed that the hands in Kurumi's shadow are actually the hands of other copies of herself. Kurumi takes everyone as hostages and attempts to summon a spacequake only for it to be blown away. Kotori appears, explaining the cancelling of the spacequake while in her Spirit form. She has that time taken back her Spirit powers from Shido temporarily to fight Kurumi. Spirit of Flame Kurumi and Kotori Itsuka started fighting after a short conversation. Kurumi used one of her skills which is her Seventh Bullet, Zayin, to make Kotori stay still, creates copies of herself, and shoots Kotori a few times. Kotori fell over after Kurumi's last shot but Kotori's healing skill enables her to not die and to heal from her wounds. Then, the shocked Kurumi sent her copies to kill Shido, but he was pushed away by Kotori and the copies were killed. In the heat of the fight, Kurumi used one of her skills to inhibit Kotori but it only worked for a while. Kotori used her weapon to shoot Kurumi's angel after the frightened Kurumi summoned her copies to shield her. Shido immediately stood in front of Kurumi to shield her, knowing Kotori is no longer herself when he tries to reason out to her not to kill Kurumi. After the shot was launched, Kotori suddenly regained consciousness and changed the direction of the shot hence saving Kurumi. Things You Can't Give Up Kurumi appears only at the end of the episode. After Kurumi have fled the battle against Kotori, she disappeared for 3 months in a row. However, Kurumi was still in Tenguu City. During these 3 months, she killed many people, stealing their lifespan and devouring them to mutton her hunger. Kurumi appeared in the last episode of Season 1 (Volume 4) as she had eaten else to sunset. In these events, a greater evil would appear. Kurumi also would have to unite with the heroes to fight against Isaac Westcott. Miku Truth She reappears during the beginning of Miku Truth and offered to help Shido rescue Tohka from the hands of the DEM. It was later revealed that her real objective was to use Shido as a distraction for her to have a chance to search for the Second Spirit, the only one who knew the whereabouts of the First Spirit. Others appearances Kurumi Tokisaki's others appearances in some alternative stories. Light Novels '' 426px-DAL_vE3_217.jpg|Cat Cafe A Life|link=A 412px-DAL_SH_001.jpg|Shido Hunters 800px-DAL_vE3_LED_cov.jpg|Kurumi Santa Claus 394px-DAL_vE_289.png|Kurumi Star Festival 10655329_281591822043692_429513113044945829_o.jpg|Kurumi Cat (no individual pics) DAL_vE4_00d.png|''Encore 4'' '' ''Cat Cafe A Life'' Coming Soon! ''Date if a Case 2'' Coming Soon! ''Kurumi Cat'' Coming Soon! ''Kurumi Santa Claus'' Coming Soon! ''Kurumi Star Festival'' Main Kurumi Article: Kurumi Tokisaki Clone A Light Novel encore which later turn in an animation, Date A Live II Ova. One of the Kurumi's clones who were one of the main antagonists in Date A Live ''season 1. Later in the series, she redeemed herself and becomes the main protagonist in ''Date A Live II OVA. '' ''Popularity Poll Results Announcement Kurumi appears as a major character in the short light novel. She appears as soon after she had received a number of 246 votes of Best Female Character. Kurumi received the fourth place (4nd) as the most famous character Date A Live 2012. ''Shido Hunters'' Coming Soon! ''Date A Party'' Main Kurumi Article: Kurumi Tokisaki A Kurumi version from Date A Live manga series, Date A Party. This version of Kurumi is considered the most gentle and soft version of Kurumi in all Date A Live media. She is classified as Anti Heroine. In this manga, Kurumi is made especially for comedy. Date A Live mangas ''Date A Origami'' 492px-10603513 644133059030871 2185709681803333934 n.jpg|Sekihiko Inui DateaPartydate3-6.jpg|Manga Gen1 DAP_Ch_2_Page_7.jpg|Date A Party (no individual pics) hjkl.jpg|Date A Origami (no individual pics) Date A Origami ''is a 4-koma comic strip manga which focuses on the romantic comedy aspect of the main series. Kurumi appears as a secundary character without traces of evil. ''Manga Gen1 A manga version of light novel Volume 1 and 4. Kurumi appears on the manga following the same story of the original book version. ''Sekihiko Inui'' A new manga version of light novel Volume 1 and 4. Kurumi appears at volume 4 on the manga following the same story of the original book version and the original Manga Gen1. Movies ''Mayuri Judgment'' Coming on August 22, 2015! ''Games ''Ars Install'' Shidou wakes up and finds himself in fantasy RPG world. He becomes the hero while Maria becomes the mage. Maria previously heard from the other girls’ conversations and noticed a pattern that love may bloom from dangerous situations, that’s why this time she turned the world into fantasy RPG. Kurumi Tokisaki appears as one of the main heroines and a secondary character. She helps Shido in the final battle against Marina Arusu. ''Divine Gate'' Coming Soon! 640px-MA048001 1.png|Rinne Utopia 640px-Kurumi3.jpg|Ars Install 667.png|Divine Gate 1 666.png|Divine Gate 2 ''Rinne Utopia Shido Itsuka encountered a spirit for the first time and rescued that girl. Then apparitions of a living person appears before Shido in succession. With the cooperation of , which aims to interact with the spirits, Shido continue to struggle trying to save the girls. Early summer. The uniform becoming the summer clothes, and paused for a while. Tengu City was confined in a huge barrier that suddenly occur. The communication with the outside much less getting away. Kurumi appears as an quinary antagonist in Rinne Utopia, but she acts as one of the main heroines on the game. Kurumi is defined as a villain depending on the player's choices. In her route, on the bad ending, Shido is captured and devoured by Kurumi. Kurumi also help Shido in the final battle against Rinne Sonogami. ''Rio Reincarnation ''Coming Soon! Powers & Abilities Kurumi has the ability to manipulate the 4th dimension, mainly time, but her main power is associated with controlling shadows. Shadow is her primary power while Time is her secondary power in terms of usage. Combined withthe power of time, she can create a clone with all her experiences, memories, abilities, etc. Her "Angel" is powerful, but is also like a double-edged sword. Each time she uses its abilities, it consumes a bit of her life time. So, in order to get back her own time, she has the ability to consume other people's Time to refill hers. She has two intricately designed guns as weapons, which resemble the hands of a clock: the musket (long weapon) for the minute hand and the flintlock (short weapon) for the hour hand. She also has the ability to call and dismiss spacequakes at will, as shown in the series while she confronts Shido on the school's rooftop. She is able to make duplicates of herself. This allows her to spy and gather information safely, and even if the duplicate is killed, their collective memories return to the original. This ability also becomes tremendously useful during the Miku arc when she's helping Shido and fights multiple opponents regularly. To activate any power she needs, she first needs to call her Angel, and to position her flintlock at the number of the bullet on the angel. Next, she needs to shoot the bullet at the target with the gun. In case she needs it for herself, she will be required to shoot it at herself. She can come back in a little while after doing so in the past, like when she badly injured she can go back in time when your body still was not damaged or hurt, this ability is constantly confused with regeneration Only the original Kurumi is capable of using her Spirit powers but her clones aren't to be taken lightly, as they can use her guns, summon the "City of Devouring Time" and can even summon spacequakes. Techniques and weapons Capture-20140505-184322.png|Kurumi Summoned Zafkiel File:DateALive-10-1.png|Kurumi using Zain Capture-20140510-153254.png|''City of Devouring Time'' Capture-20140505-181412.png|''Shadows'' Capture-20140505-184501.png|Kurumi using Dalet Angel: Zafkiel Weapon: Clock, Flintlock Pistol, Musket Astral Dress: Elohim Skills: A gun with special bullets that can activate different effects depending on the bullet Bullets techniques *''' First Bullet': ''Aleph (Accelerated Time, aka super speed power on target object or subject) Activated by pointing at 1 o'clock time on the clock. *'Second Bullet': Bet (Slows down time on a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at the 2 o'clock time on the clock. *'Third Bullet': Gimel *'Fourth Bullet': Dalet (Rewinds time on a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at the 4 o'clock time on the clock. *'Fifth Bullet': Hei *'Sixth Bullet': Vav *'Seventh Bullet': Zayin (Temporarily freezes time on a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at the 7 o'clock time on the clock. *'Eight Bullet': Het (Creates a clone of a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at the 8 o'clock time on the clock. *'Ninth Bullet': Tet (allows Kurumi to share her sense with someone from different time dimension) Activated by pointing at the 9 o'clock time on the clock. *'Tenth Bullet': Yud (Peeks into the past of a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at the 10 o'clock time on the clock. *'Eleventh Bullet': Yud Aleph *'Twelfth Bullet': Yud Bet (Travels through time at the cost of a Spirit's power) Activated by pointing at the 12 o'clock time on the clock. Angel's Skills Her Angel is Zafkiel, which takes the form of a massive clock face with an old fashioned rifle and a handgun of intricate designs taking the place of the minute and hour hands of the clock, and which allows her to control time. She is able to summon her past selves to fight or take her place as they are essentially Kurumi herself. This not only allows her to cheat death by summoning herself from before her death, but also makes it more difficult for Shido to reach her; such as when Shido was able to persuade Kurumi on top of the school but was interrupted when another self "original" killed her clone for showing weakness, circumventing any emotional persuasions the same way as physical injuries. Although which memories are kept and which die with the one killed is unknown along with how Kurumi uses her clones to evade death. One possibility is that when the current Kurumi dies the clone created from the most recent time becomes the dominant Kurumi or when about to be "killed" again the original somehow switches places with a clone in her "shadow". Although all clones have the same memories as her up to the moment in time they were copied from, but whether they build on those memories by watching from her "shadow" where she stores all her clones when not in use or some other method hasn't been shown yet, but they almost always obey the original. Only know exception is the clone created from the moment on the school roof who ran off to have a date with Shidou before being pulled back into the shadow and "dying". From within the shadow they can reach out their arms and grab people to hold them or to drag them into the shadow which somehow ends up with the person seeming to have exploded when the area is shown later. Can come out of the shadow and use the same clothes and guns as the original but not the powers of the Angel directly. Relationships Shidou Itsuka Kurumi is neutral between Shidou, do not know if she really is in love with Shido, the personalities of Kurumi extramely are confused about it. She tried Shido searched first in order to consume hm and win the mana of the three spirits he had sealed. As he tried to seal it as the previous Spirits, she played along, then made it clear that she could not be saved. Kurumi is very provocative and seductive for any man, after Shido almost gave his life to defend her from Kotori, she seems to have been more affectionate with him to the point where, as Miku was very surprised at how a human could go far to defend a loved one, Kurumi also felt that, at least for now, she made no further attempts to consume it after the battle against the D.E.M Industries. She offered him his help on occasion, but made it clear that she had her own reasons to help and not to save Tohka, but to discover new information about the second spirit. Kurumi seems to be a kind of Yandere who do not have definite personalities. Gallery DAL_v03.png|3 cover DAL_v4_17.png|4 DAL_v7_09.jpg|7 Vol_10_(6).jpg|10 1411140349393.jpg|11 DAL_vE3_cov.jpg|3 1378714_435367096574136_1585193447_n.jpg|Normalize/Kurumi Cat cover JZO4GpT.jpg|A Music Rinne011.jpg|Utopia Light Novel Dal_char01.png|adaptation Design 136fd44b6c18ad16e27ac04293701d11-201x300.jpg|A Festa Videos & Musical theme Kurumi Tokisaki Song - Always Like a Boss! Date A Live - The Offenders Scene Date A Live 2 - Kurumi is back! Date A Live I'm Going to Rape You Date A Live ll Kurumi Bleh~ Notable Quotes *''Come to me, Zafkiel!'' *''I know all about it. You're infatuated with him. But too bad. I have much, much stronger feelings for him than you do. He is a wonderful man. He's the best man. He looks...incredibly delicious.'' *''So are you...asking me out on a date?'' *''My, my. I see you're doing something quite intriguing.'' *''I'm quite adept with a gun, despite my appearance.'' *''No running!'' *''I messed up. I messed up!'' *''I would've liked to enjoy my date with you for a bit longer, but there isn't much that can be done about that now.'' *''My, my. Don't you think you're being extremely rude by interrupting my rendezvous with Shido-san?'' *''Hmph...You're too kind, Shido-san.'' *''Shido-san, let me test the veracity of your words.'' *''Ah, but... But you, Shido-san... You're special. After all, I came here to become one with you, to devour you in a more traditional way.'' *''Oh, dear. You're positively hopeless.'' *''Taking yourself hostage? Such a weak treat. If you're willing to do it, then let me see you try.'' *''That won't do. You mustn't let his words lead you astray. Hah, Yes, yes. It's clear to me now. It's time you went to sleep.'' *''Ufufu...this makes it...an indirect kiss, right?'' *''I wanted to see it. I wanted to see if she could turn this hopeless destruction and tragedy, into something that never happened.'' *''This is not funny. This is displeasing. It is very...disgusting.'' *''You didn't change the world...it looks like, that is the End, This world has already decide.'' *''Yes, nothing ended yet. Let’s do this, Shidou-san. Let’s break this shitty-ass world.'' *''Time is more precious than money.'' *''Honestly, I don’t really want to do this but...there is no other way.'' *''No matter how whimsical I might get, I am not so kind as to give up my own Reiryoku to use.'' *''Howww everrr……….i am not that kind you know. Anything further up here, will require another fee okay.'' *''I want to know more about him. His thoughts. His interests. His Flavour.'' *''You still do not understand? People like you will NEVER defeat me!'' *''Humans are the real monsters. Some of these humans are nice people, and some of them are more monstrous that the demons and unknown beings they fear. Some humans just want to win in a cruel lifestyle. And some of these humans, just want to bathe in the blood of innocents for fun. This type of monsters....I'll eradicate!'' Trivia *Kurumi’s left eye represents her Time (lifespan). Each of the roman numeral in the clock also represents one different skills each, but only the original “Nightmare” is able to use all twelve. It is also hinted that each time she travels back in time after being killed, one of the skill from this "clock" is deactivated. *Kurumi has the character "three" in her kanji name. It refers to third Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life, Understanding. *The numbers she speaks out are actually the Hebrew Alphabet. *Zafkiel's (Kurumi's angel) bullet names are originally from the Hebraic Alphabet. For example, Aleph, the first bullet (from 1 o'clock) represents the name of the first letter. *Elohim means "God" in Hebrew. *Zafkiel 's name refers to an archangel. The angel is sometimes equated with Zophiel/Jophiel, but other times considered to be a different angel. Zaphkiel is the "chief of the order of thrones," one of the 9 angels that rule Heaven and also one of the 7 archangels. Zafkiel is also associated with the planet Saturn. *Her angel, Zafkiel's name means "beholder of God or The contemplation of God." *Kurumi's threat level is S-class, higher than Tohka (but lower than Inverse Tohka) which makes her officially the most dangerous Spirit to be known in her standard form. *Her Inverse/Dark form is yet to be revealed. *Kurumi's Angel is classified as an S-class Angel, the highest class until now. It was also classified as ??? in an Ars Install preview. *In the anime, Kurumi might have appeared in episode 5 as a cameo (at exactly 2:45, the girl with the red umbrella). *''Tokisaki'' (the first two being toki) means clock. *Kurumi is an old personal character of the author, even older than DaL itself, and the one he's the most attached to. *Although Kurumi is one of the strongest Spirit, her inversed form is unknown. *Kurumi kills most of her victims by devouring them, most likely alive. *She is also the only Spirit that hasn't been drained of her Spirit mana by Shido. *According to the author of the series, Kurumi is a yandere. While her fans says she's the "Queen of Yangire". *Kurumi's Angel is classified as an S-class Angel, the highest class until now. Her powers can't be measured by conventional scale and they may be growing from all the mana she's consumed. *She's by far the most popular character of the series. Although she is only a supporting character, she receive the most fans and won in 2013. In fact, many fans admitted they only watch the anime just to see her. *She's shared the similarities with Plutia from Neptunia series. Aside for both of them drawn by Tsunako, both of them also adopts a polite façade which hides their sadistic nature. The difference is, while Plutia is sadistic dominatrix (especially in Iris Heart form), Kurumi is a sadistic murderer. *In terms of physical appearance, her character design was modeled after Noire from the Neptunia series. *Her character is also quite similar to I-No of the Guilty Gear series. Both characters are capricious, psychotic, deceptive, seductive and manipulative. They both possess the ability to control time and share a goal related to altering the future for their own ends. They also require the need of the main protagonist to achieve their goals. However, while Kurumi holds twisted affection for Shidou, I-No absolutely despises Sol Badguy and holds no qualms over killing him. Navigation Category:Anti-Villain Category:Serial Killers Category:Date A Live villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Perverts Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Gunmen Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Tragic Villain Category:Recurring villain Category:Immortals Category:Multipliers Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Sadists Category:In love villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Master Manipulator Category:Fighter Category:Athletic Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Movie Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Doujin Soft Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Opportunists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Humanoid Category:Teenage Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Trap Master Category:Charismatic villain Category:Power Hungry Category:Gyrokinetic Villains Category:Time-Travellers Category:Chronokinetic Villains Category:Omniscient Category:Lover Stealers Category:Mutilators Category:Xenophobes Category:Destroyers Category:Masters of Disguise Category:One-Man Army Category:Man-Eaters Category:Summoners Category:Brutes Category:On & Off Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Hatemongers Category:Villainesses Category:Supervillains Category:Supernatural Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Mascots Category:Delusional Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Spatiokinetic Villains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Revived Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Killjoy Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Misanthropes Category:Vigilante Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Hungry Villains Category:Trickster Category:Life-Drainers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Teleporters Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Bio-Manipulators Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Speedster Category:Anarchist Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Liars Category:Outright Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Superorganism Category:Necessary Evil Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Stranglers Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Divine Gate Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:War Criminals Category:Malefactors Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Extremists Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:Bosses Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Evil Santa Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Outcast Category:Aliens Category:Grey Zone Category:Master Orator Category:Depowered Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Rivals Category:Aristocrats Category:Petrifiers Category:Super-Bosses Category:Archenemy Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Pirates Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Eco-Terrorists [[Category:Evil